


you were a home i wanted to grow up in

by kimwexler



Category: Better Call Saul (TV), Breaking Bad
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Family, Fluff, Jimmy and Kim invented being in love, Kims Preggers!, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwexler/pseuds/kimwexler
Summary: the alphabet of a domestic and happy kim and jimmy <3
Relationships: Jimmy McGill | Saul Goodman/Kim Wexler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	you were a home i wanted to grow up in

**Author's Note:**

> for veronica mwah  
> (title from the flatsound song)

A, Always:  
Jimmy always knew that Kim was the one. The day he met her, he called up his mom after work, foolishly confiding with her about the cute blonde girl that he was now working with at HMM.

Jimmy never did that. Jimmy never caught feelings. He could barely stay with a girl in to the morning after picking her up from a bar. Okay, yeah, he had been married twice, but he was stoned one of those times, and the second, drunk. Both only lasted as long as it took to find a divorce attorney.

But with Kim, that wouldn’t happen. No, no, no. With Kim, he was going to sweep her off her feet, and give her the fairytale wedding of her dreams. He quickly realizes, though, Kim wasn’t one for fairytales.

B, Bed:  
Sometimes, when Kim wakes up in the morning next to a still sleeping Jimmy, she likes to think about what life used to be. Still groggy from sleep, she pours over thoughts and memories that never have time to cross her mind during the day. She thinks about when Jimmy first started sleeping with her, or rather, she started sleeping with Jimmy, and they would have to skillfully stagger their entrances into HMM the next morning, avoiding any suspicion. They would then spend the whole day in the mailroom, mindlessly flirting like the kids they were, with Jimmy convincing Kim to barely skirt by her internship work. Laying in bed, Kim aches for mundane fun she would make with that kid in the mailroom, but then she notices that she’s married to that kid now, and she realizes there’s not much to ache for. She snuggles into him.

C, Children:  
Children were never on the radar for Kim. Even when she was younger, and she would play house with her friends, she would never cart around a baby doll in a stroller, or stuff a pillow under her shirt to make a faux bump. There was just no need, no want. 

She wishes she could say that as soon as she met Jimmy, she changed her mind. But she didn’t. It took years. Years of bringing Jimmy to family events, watching him inquire about everyone’s due dates, potential names, and upcoming baby showers. Years of Jimmy leaping at the chance to watch after Ernie’s newborn daughter, and years of Jimmy pretending he was happy with just Kim, their two-person family. He was happy, genuinely, with just Kim. He really was. But the morning Kim woke him up with a poke from a positive pregnancy test, everything changed. Jimmy changed, and Kim changed. They had to. They were parents now.

D, Dog:  
Jimmy is known for a lot of things. A lot of good things, too, but one bad thing, is his lack of thought when it comes to life-changing decisions. Driving home, doesn’t think about that. He doesn’t think about anything besides how happy Kim will be when she sees their new dog.

However, Kim isn’t happy when she sees their new dog. “Jimmy.” She says with a warning tone when he bursts through the door with the wriggling golden retriever puppy in his arms. She then delves into a million reasons why they shouldn’t have a dog, as they both work full time, and now have a baby on the way.

She’s right, and Jimmy feels guilty, burdening her with just another being to take care of. He swears to bring the pup back to the pound in the morning, and falls asleep on the couch, arm tucked around the small dog.

In the morning, he wakes up without the dog. Not wanting to alarm Kim, he creeps around the house, checking under tables and chairs, looking for the little pup. Eventually, he gives up his search and retires into the bedroom to wake up Kim and ask for her help.

In the bedroom, he finds Kim, nose to nose with the golden. Without speaking, she lifts up the covers, inviting Jimmy to crawl in next to her, second only to the dog. He does just that, positioning his body against hers.

“What do you want to name him?” she asks, and Jimmy knows things are okay again.

E, Everyone:  
Everyone on the block knows Kim and Jimmy. They’re not known as the Wexlers, or the McGills, or even the Goodmans. Everyone just knows them as simply Kim and Jimmy, and everyone knows that they just got a new dog that they walk every morning before work, and every evening after work.

Everyone also knows that Jimmy is a natural host. Whenever there’s an occasion, whether it’s Christmas or neighbor Susan’s 67th birthday, he invites everyone in the neighborhood into their home to celebrate. Kim makes drinks and Jimmy grills.

And when they announce that Kim’s pregnant, Jimmy throws a party for that too. He gives everyone a copy of the ultrasound and asks everyone their input on names. And then when he leaves to share the news with another pod of neighbors, everyone agrees he’s going to be a great dad.

F, Father:  
Jimmy knew he was going to be a father before Kim even knew. He doesn’t know how or why, but he knew. He had a gut feeling going to sleep the night before. He knew, that in the morning, he was going to be named as a future father.

However, when Kim shakes him awake the next morning and shows him the test, he feels more surprised than he has in his entire life. More surprised when he found out he passed the bar, and more surprised when he found out his license was staying suspended. This was a new kind of surprise, and all he can do is sit next to Kim, hold her, and cry. He was going to be a father!

G, Garden:  
Kim tells Jimmy that she’ll be starting a garden this weekend, and Jimmy doesn’t believe her. “Why would you want to work for fun?” he asks, as she flips through a gardening magazine, dog-earring specific plants and techniques. She shrugs, and asks him if he would be joining her when she started. Of course, Jimmy agrees, and they spend the next morning at the local garden store, inquiring about everything needed to make something (anything) grow in the dusty Albuquerque soil. Eventually, they land on lima beans and a thing called a ‘muskmelon,’ then dedicate an entire weekend pulling weeds, turning soil, and poking their prized seeds into the ground.

When fall rolls around, Kim is a little too pregnant to be kneeling over the garden, so Jimmy does the honor of harvesting their cherished fruits and veggies. He then prepares a meal, cooking the lima beans into a stew, and putting the melons, which he knows is simply just a cantaloupe, into a pudding.

Kim is too sick to eat any, but she appreciates it all the same, and the couple falls asleep researching what they’ll be planting next. 

H, Hair:  
Kim has lots of favorite things. Her favorite movie is To Kill a Mockingbird, her favorite animal is a horse, and her favorite feeling is taking her hair out of her signature ponytail, and having Jimmy brush out all the bumps.

Most hairstylists advise against wearing your hair up every day because of breakage, but Kim doesn’t care. This was her thing, and she was going to keep doing it. Besides, everyone knows taking out a ponytail after a long day is almost better than an orgasm.

I, Inseparable:  
Jimmy doesn’t like to leave Kim’s side very much. If they were inseparable then, he can’t even describe what they are now. From the minute Kim comes home from work, all he wants to do is be with his wife.

K, Kick:  
They were drifting off to sleep one Sunday when Kim first felt the baby kick. Without saying anything, she took Jimmy’s hand, placing it on her belly. It takes him a second, but as soon as he registers the motion, his eyes light up.

Finally, a gesture that this baby was real. A real, live baby, that would be with them in a few months. Jimmy takes this as a sign that the baby is listening, and spends the rest of the night telling Kim’s torso about the life that they’ll soon be living.

J, Joking:

They weren’t planning on learning the baby’s gender until it basically fell out of Kim. There was no need to. In their minds, they would love this baby, no matter what gender it fell under. It even became a little fun, pondering the different realities that could ensue with each circumstance.

However, during one of Kim’s check-ups, one of the nurses-in-training accidentally spills the beans while administering an ultrasound. “A lot of couples wish for a daughter for their first, so you guys must be pretty lucky,” she says nonchalantly, spreading the gooey ultrasound jelly on Kim’s torso.

In reaction, Jimmy almost chokes on his hotdog that he was (maybe inappropriately) munching on. The poor girl tries to brush it off like she was only joking, and the baby’s gender could still be questioned, but both Kim and Jimmy were too excited to care about the mistake.

L, Lazy:  
It was hard to get Kim to flip the switch from work-mode to home-mode. Sometimes, when they were both off at work, Jimmy would spend the day fantasizing about what fantastical plan he could come up with to yank Kim out of her work-fed delusion.

He’s driving home one night when he discovers Blockbuster. Shut up, he knows it’s been in existence for a while, but the couple always prefers to just watch whatever’s on tv that night instead of individually determining from a store full of DVDs.

Maybe Kim has gone on her own, but Jimmy decides it would be the most romantic thing in the world to bring home a stack of DVDs for his wife. And he does just that, picking out a stack of movies that he knows she loves, and some that she will probably love.  
When he gets home, Kim is already ordering them take-out (Chinese, like always). She’s still on the phone when Jimmy enters their apartment, so he just holds up the plastic Blockbuster bag. She smiles in response.

The rest of the night, the couple spends their time eating veggie fried rice and egg rolls, and watching their weight in all the movies that they missed when they were too wrapped up in work. It’s a lazy kind of Friday, and that’s the best kind of Friday for Jimmy and Kim.

M: Morning  
Jimmy has always been a night owl, but since moving in with Kim, he’s been converting to a morning person. Living with her, it was hard not to.

Today, he wakes up to Kim making breakfast in the kitchen. He lays underneath the covers, listening to the whirr of the juicer, and the sizzle of veggie bacon on the stove (they were looking out for Jimmy’s cholesterol). And if things couldn’t get any better, all he had to do was slightly reposition his head to peer out the doorway for a view of Kim at the stove, wearing her Kansas City Royals shirt. Yeah, Jimmy was a morning person.

N, Names:  
Jimmy has a list of names he carries around in his briefcase. It isn’t long, but it’s been labored over plenty, with the wrinkled piece of notebook paper being divided into two sides, boys and girls. Whenever he hears a name that hits him right, he scribbles it down, and then, that night brings it up to Kim while watching TV.

Scout was a no, as much as Kim loved To Kill a Mockingbird, but she took a liking to the names that fell on to the classic side, like Jane and Elizabeth. And if he was a boy, they decide on Jimmy Junior. Kim comes up with that one, and Jimmy thinks that’s pretty cool.

O, Overeasy:  
These pregnancy cravings were driving Kim up the wall. Every day it was something different, and of course, Jimmy being Jimmy, he was able to bring whatever craving she had to life. Lucky Charms, but only the marshmallows? Easy. A McDonald’s Shamrock Shake, even though they’re out of season? A little harder, but possible.

When Kim wakes up with a hankering for an over-easy egg sandwich, Jimmy is surprised but grateful for the easy request. He cooks it up in minutes, bringing it to her on their well-loved breakfast tray, and she instantly asks for another.

Over the course of that day, they go through the remainder of the egg carton, and Kim reluctantly agrees that she should move on to a new craving. But when she wakes up the next morning with a want for an egg sandwich, Jimmy makes a special trip for another carton.

P, Pregnant:  
Kim isn’t a fussy person, obviously. Anyone who’s spent more than ten minutes with her can pin down her stern nature. However, this pregnancy is really kicking her ass.

She wakes up every morning and throws up, then staggers back to bed for as much sleep as she can gather before she’s forced to pull herself up for work. And yes, she’s working still, even though she’s well into her third trimester at this point. Jimmy constantly tries to change her mind, even hiding her keys one morning, but it’s what she wants. Working is what she loves.

It isn’t until her feet swell too much to fit into her heels that she notices that maybe she should take it easy. Jimmy agrees, and runs her a bath, mentally making a list of all the special things he could do for her while she’s home.

Q, Questions:  
After a discussion in one of their many pregnancy and parenting classes, Kim notices that one day, their kid is going to be asking lots of questions. They were a unique case, Jimmy and Kim, with a family structure that may be out of the ordinary. The whole car ride home, Kim frets over how she’ll explain to her unborn children why they don’t have any family besides Mom and Pop.

Pulling into the driveway, she voices her concern to Jimmy, and of course, being Jimmy, he knows what to say: “They won’t need anyone but us, though, Kim.”

R, Rainbow:  
They decide to decorate the baby’s room in rainbows- somewhat homage of the mural that existed of the old Wexler and McGill offices. Although Kim is a little too pregnant to help much at all, she sits in the middle of the room, watching Jimmy paint a rainbow on each wall.

She ends up going to sleep early that night, complaining of back pain. Jimmy kisses her goodnight and continues working on the precious rainbow nursery. By the time Kim wakes up the next morning, it’s completely finished, and Jimmy is fast asleep in the hand-painted, rainbow rocking chair.

S, Shower:  
Kim doesn’t want to have a baby shower, and frankly, Jimmy doesn’t even know what that is. But as soon as Francesca, their former secretary, finds out that Kim’s expecting, she sets up a date and location right then and there.

Kim tries to stop her, thanking her for the gesture, but with Jimmy’s excitement butting in, she doesn’t have the heart to ruin their fun.

A few weeks later, they do have the shower, with Francesca inviting anyone who the couple could maybe call a friend. Howard even shows up, despite their rocky past couple of years. Chalk it up to professional courtesy, maybe. He even buys Kim and Jimmy a fantastic stroller, that must have set him back at least 500 dollars, but the couple wordlessly decides that it’ll never come out of the box, instead staying in the garage forever.

T, Time :  
Every morning when Jimmy wakes up, he wonders if the baby will be here today. They were growing closer and closer to the due date, and if he had learned anything from their many pregnancy and parenting classes, he knows that you always have to treat today like it’s the day.

Kim knows he means well, so she tries not to roll her eyes every time Jimmy asks how she’s feeling. It was sweet at first, but now it was getting closer to once every ten minutes.

“I don’t think today is the day, Jimmy,” she says, returning to her parenting book.

And Jimmy nods, knowing that with enough time, it will be the day. He just has to be patient.

U, Underwhelming:  
Maybe Kim has a freakishly high pain tolerance, or maybe the baby was super gentle from the start, but when she went into labor, she wasn’t even aware. It took almost a whole day of Jimmy begging Kim to go to the hospital ‘just in case’ anything was happening.

Turns out, a lot was happening, because Kim was shockingly close to giving birth. Laying in her hospital bed, she can’t help but retort to Jimmy about this whole labor thing being a piece of cake. Jimmy doesn’t have the heart to tell her she’s on enough drugs to sedate an elephant, so he just smiles, and holds her hand.

V, Vomit:  
Jimmy wants to throw up when he watches Kim give birth. But he doesn’t, and sticks it through to the end, holding Kim’s hand, and eventually getting to cut the cord.

Kim gets to hold her first, and Kim can’t stop crying, and Jimmy can’t either. Neither of them are much of criers, preferring to keep that stuff under wraps, but there’s something unhinging about bringing life into this world.

Sitting there, looking over their daughter, they decide that none of the names they had thought about fit her. With a head of red hair that stuck straight up, and bright blue eyes, they decide Lucy is the perfect name for her. 

W, Worry:  
They’ve been home from the hospital for a few weeks now. Kim has gotten to the point where she can get a full night’s sleep without anxiously waking up to check on Lucy, and Jimmy considers that a major success. Kim needs her sleep.

Every night, he sleeps with headphones on, listening in on the baby monitor. This way, if the baby cries, Jimmy can hop out of bed and tend to the baby, and Kim can still sleep, not disturbed by the noise.

Right now, Jimmy is doing just that. He’s pulled from his sleep by a cooing on the monitor, and he instantly responds, padding into the nearby nursery. There lies baby Lucy, with her wild red hair, fussing in her crib. While he scoops her up, he curiously wonders if that Irish hair would stick with her as she got older.

He’s busy rocking baby Lucy, sleepily admiring his painting work on the walls when Kim joins them.

“I got her,” he says softly to his wife. “Don’t worry.”

And Kim nods, knowing that Jimmy’s right. For the first time in her life, there isn’t anything to worry about. She can’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter at @mostexceIIent! (the two Ls are Is cuz i'm sneaky)


End file.
